Perypetie Laury Sobieskiej
by whoshotthemoon
Summary: rok 1976. Laura przeprowadza się wraz z matką z komunistycznej Polski do Anglii, a tam zupełnie przypadkiem trafia na Syriusza Blacka. wkrótce potem okazuje się, że jest wybrana... niezwykle magiczna opowieść o losach nieziemsko uzdolnionej czarodziejki.


Pewnego pięknego, letniego dnia 1971 roku zdarzyła się rzecz dziwna. Mianowicie do zwykłego domu, gdzie spokojnie mieszkała najzwyklejsza rodzina, przyleciała sowa. Tak, brązowa, duża sowa o żółtych oczach wylądowała na parapecie jednego z warszawskich domów i z zapałem zaczęła stukać w szybę. List przyczepiony do nóżki podrygiwał w rytm uderzeń.

Wysoka, szczupła kobieta o krótkich, czarnych włosach i ciepłych brązowych oczach powoli podeszła do okna i przypatrywała się ze zdziwieniem ptakowi. W końcu lekko uchyliła lufcik. Sowa szybko wleciała do środka, usiadła na stole i patrzyła na kobietę, wysuwając w jej stronę nóżkę, jakby prosząc o wzięcie zwiniętej koperty, która była do niej przywiązana. Brunetka uczyniła to i popatrzyła na adresata. Laura Sobieska. Jej córka. Przyglądała się podejrzliwie listowi, gdy nagle drzwi do kuchni otworzyły się i wbiegła jedenastoletnia dziewczynka. Rysy miała podobne do matki, ale oczy odziedziczyła zdecydowanie po ojcu. Intensywnie niebieskie.

- Mamuś. Co tak pukało? Coś się stało? A co tu robi ta sowa? List? Od kogo? Dlaczego nic nie odpowiadasz? – Laura zasypała matkę pytaniami. Ta bez słowa podała jej list.

- Do mnie? Ale, mamo, tu nie ma znaczków! Jak on tu doszedł?

- Sowa go przyniosła- odpowiedziała matka i widząc, że córka ma ją ochotę zasypać kolejnymi pytaniami, dodała: – Po prostu otwórz, córeczko.

Dziewczynka drżącymi palcami szybko rozerwała kopertę, wyjęła kartkę i zaczęła czytać na głos:

KOPERNIK

SZKOŁA  
MAGII I CZARODZIEJSTWA

Dyrektor: Jan Zamojski

(Order Merlina Drugiej klasy)

Szanowna Pani Sobieska,

Mamy przyjemność poinformować Panią, że została Pani przyjęta do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Kopernik. Dołączamy listę niezbędnych książek i wyposażenia oraz instrukcję, jak dostać się na ulicę Białomagiczną i peron 2 ½ na Dworcu Centralnym w Warszawie. Rok szkolny rozpoczyna się 1 września. Oczekujemy pani sowy nie później niż 31 lipca.

Z wyrazami szacunku

Anna Nowak

(zastępca dyrektora)

- Mamo. Co to jest? To jakiś żart, prawda? Przecież nie istnieje coś takiego jak magia. – Laura skrzywiła się z niesmakiem.- Na dworcu Centralnym nie ma takiego peronu. A słyszałaś kiedyś o ulicy Białomagicznej?!

Dziewczynka spojrzała na matkę niebieskimi oczami swojego ojca. Nie oczekiwała odpowiedzi, w końcu to było pytanie retoryczne. Matka po chwili niewyjaśnionego wahania odpowiedziała:

- Nie. To pewnie żart. – Miała nietęgą minę. Miała nadzieję, że córka nie przejrzy kłamstwa. Jej mąż. Jej kochany mąż. Marek był czarodziejem i przez to umarł. Zanim Laura przyszła na świat. Źle rzucił jakieś zaklęcie i budynek, w którym przebywał wybuchnął. Obiecała sobie, że nie pozwoli, by to samo spotkało jej córkę. – Strasznie głupi. Ciekawe skąd ktoś wytrzasnął sowę. Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa… Ha ha. Dobre sobie. – Zaśmiała się sztucznie. Córka jej zawtórowała, ale – w przeciwieństwie do matki – szczerze.

- Możemy zachować tę sowę? Co mamuś?

- Nie. Niech wraca na łono natury, skąd pewnie została zabrana.

- Ale ona sama przyleciała!

- Nie – matka skłamała gładko – ktoś ją przywiązał do kabli. A teraz chodź. Pójdziemy kupić ci podręczniki i zeszyty.

- Od przyrody już mam. Koleżanka ze starszej klasy mi oddała.

- Dobrze, ale jeszcze są jeszcze inne przedmioty. Ubieraj się. Wychodzimy.

- Mamuś wstąpmy jeszcze do Smyka. Przecież to tu obok. Proszę.

- Córeczko jest już dwudziesta pierwsza. Powinnyśmy wracać

- No mamuś… To tylko chwileczka. – Laura spojrzała na matkę uśmiechając się do niej promiennie. Kobieta zaśmiała się:

- No dobrze. Idź. Tylko szybko.

Dziewczynka pobiegła w stronę pluszaków. W Smyku są najlepsze zabawki. Zawsze lubiła wejść do sklepu, choćby tylko po to, by popatrzeć na tę różnorodność. Przechodząc między półkami zauważyła kolegę z klasy.

- Jacek! Co ty tu robisz?- Podbiegła do chłopca. Ten odwrócił się i poznał dziewczynę.

- Laura! Jak miło cię widzieć. Zauważyłem, że też dostałaś list. Też do Kopernika? Powiedz, że tak! Na pewno będziemy razem w klasie!

Brunetka patrzyła zdziwiona na chłopca nie wierząc w to, co mówi. Nagle opanowała się i wybuchła:

- To ty?! To ty zrobiłeś mi ten głupi żart! Jak mogłeś przywiązać tę biedną sówkę do kabli! Jak śmiesz tak sobie żartować?! Uważasz, że to było śmieszne?! – Dziewczynka krzyczała na zdezorientowanego chłopaka.

- Ale ja…

- NIE ODZYWAJ SIĘ DO MNIE, KANALIO!- Wrzasnęła na odchodnym, odwróciła się na pięcie i pobiegła do matki.

Trzydziestego pierwszego lipca rozległo się ciche pukanie do drzwi. Marta Sobieska opatuliła się szlafrokiem i szybko ruszyła po schodach na dół, do holu. Wyjrzała przez wizjer. Przed domem stał wysoki wąsaty mężczyzna w dziwnej szacie, z tiarą na głowie.

- Cholera! – Zaklęła cicho. Wiedziała, że prędzej czy później je znajdą. Miała do wyboru albo go wpuścić, czego konsekwencją będzie kłótnia, albo udawać, że ich nie ma i robić sobie obciach przed sąsiadami. Wpuściła go.

- Dzień dobry szanownej pani. – Ujął jej dłoń i delikatnie musnął ustami.- Jestem Jan Zamojski. Dyrektor… – wyraźnie chciał jeszcze coś dodać, jednak kobieta mu przerwała:

- Tak, tak wiem. Proszę nie wymawiać przy mnie tej nazwy.- Myślała, że się, chociaż zmiesza, ale nie. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i spytał:

- Mogę wejść?

- Szczerze mówiąc… – Zaczęła niepewnie , ale mężczyzna najwyraźniej nie czekał na odpowiedź, bo po prostu wszedł do domu i zaczął się rozglądać. Ujrzał salon i dziarsko ruszył w jego kierunku. Rozsiadł się wygodnie na kanapie i czekał aż kobieta usiądzie naprzeciwko niego. Zapanowała niezręczna cisza – przynajmniej dla niej, bo wąsacz nie wyglądał na skrępowanego – więc zapytała:

- Czym mogę panu służyć?

- Odpowiedzią, oczywiście.- Uśmiechnął się serdecznie.- Pani sowa musiała się gdzieś zagubić, bo nie przyszła odpowiedź na nasz list. Przyszedłem się upewnić czy wszystko w porządku.

- Sowa się wcale nie zagubiła. Doskonale pan o tym wie. Inaczej wysłałby pan kogoś, a nie sam fatygował się tutaj.

- Nie zagubiła się?- Udawał szczerze zaskoczonego, nie zraził się ani nieuprzejmością, ani ostrym tonem kobiety.- Ale przecież nie dotarła! Zresztą nieważne. Z tego, co widzę wszystko jest dobrze, więc Laura pojawi się pierwszego września w szkole, tak?

- W szkole - tak. NORMALNEJ szkole! A nie w tym waszym… Waszym… _Czarodziejskim zamku_.- Ostatnie dwa słowa wypluła z pogardą.

- Proszę pani…

- Nie przerywaj mi! Nie wyślę jej tam! Nie chcę, by coś jej się stało!- Krzyczała zdenerwowana kobieta.

- Proszę pani…

- NIE! Mój mąż nie żyje przez was! Gdyby nie ta pieprzona magia siedzielibyśmy we TRÓJKĘ przy kominku i zaśmiewali się radośnie!

- Proszę pani!- Mężczyzna tylko trochę podniósł głos, lecz wydawało się, że mówi dużo głośniej niż Marta. – Nastały bardzo niebezpieczne czasy! Nie słyszy pani o masowych mordach mug.. To znaczy… Nie słyszy pani o masowych mordach?! Czarnoksiężnicy polują na osoby pochodzące z niemagicznych rodzin oraz na zwykłych ludzi! Pani córka może zdobyć umiejętności, by bronić rodzinę! Sama do pewnego czasu będzie bezpieczna, w końcu jej ojciec był czarodziejem. Potężnym. Najgorsze, co może pani zrobić, to kazać jej zostać. Odbierze jej tym pani szansę na przyszłość. Jakąkolwiek. – Zakończył dobitnie.

Kobieta zdziwiona i przestraszona jego słowami milczała, więc spokojniejszym i cichszym już głosem spytał:

- Laura pojawi się w szkole pierwszego września?

Marta Sobieska skrzywiła się, ale po chwili odpowiedziała niechętnie:

- Tak.

Laura cieszyła się, że za chwilę znów zobaczy mamę. Wysiadła z pociągu, szybko pożegnała się z Natalią, Karoliną i Klaudią i pognała przez Dworzec Centralny w stronę postoju taksówek. Gdy już się tam znalazła, rozejrzała się. Matki nie było. Pierwszy raz od – prawie - szesnastu lat życia, jaj matka się spóźniała. Dziewczyna ze zniecierpliwieniem stukała obcasem o chodnik, co chwila zerkając na zegarek. Zaczęła wspominać. Piąty rok w Koperniku był bogaty w wydarzenia. Oczywiście pisała SUM-y. Chciała zostać aurorem. Martwiła się o Eliksiry. Resztą się nie przejmowała. Z transmutacji spokojnie dostanie powyżej oczekiwań. A co do zaklęć i opieki przed czarną magią to… Zdobyła mistrzostwo szkoły w rzucaniu zaklęć. Wicemistrzostwo w obronie przed czarną magią, więc wątpiła, by mogła z któregoś dostać coś niżej niż wybitny. Zdobyła też (już nieoficjalnie) mistrzostwo w piciu „swojej" wódki. Sobieskiego. Dobrej, polskiej wódki, po której mało który obcokrajowiec był w stanie utrzymać się na nogach. Uśmiechnęła się do wspomnień.

- Przepraszam córeczko! – Matka rzuciła się na nią i wyciskała. – Nie mogłam znaleźć żadnej taksówki, która jechałaby na dworzec. Cholera by wzięła tę pieprzoną komunę. W każdym innym kraju taksówka jedzie tam, gdzie pasażer sobie zażyczy, a nie, gdzie kierowcy się akurat zachce. – Popatrzyła na nią badawczym wzrokiem. – Nie sądzisz, że lepiej byłoby się przenieść? – Spytała jakby z oczekiwaniem i jakimś wahaniem.

- Na przykład gdzie? I ciekawe, jak byśmy się porozumiewały…

- No nie wiem… Powiedzmy, że do Anglii. W podstawówce uczyłaś się angielskiego. I teraz też przecież cię uczę, więc…

- Oj mamo… Po co gadać, jak wiadomo, że i tak nie przeprowadzimy się do Anglii… Skąd byśmy wytrzasnęły pieniądze?!

- Znalazłyby się.

Laura spojrzała szybko na matkę. Dopiero teraz zrozumiała, że matka nie gada sobie „ot tak".

- Jak to „znalazłoby się"? O czym ty mówisz?!

- No mam pewne skromne oszczędności. To znaczy miałam… – Matka patrzyła z oczekiwaniem na córkę.

- SŁUCHAM?! – Wybuchła dziewczyna. – Chyba żartujesz! Kupiłaś bilety do Anglii?! Nie jadę! Nie ma mowy! Ja mam… Szkołę… Przyjaciół… NIE JADĘ!

- Owszem jedziesz. – Matka przestała mieć cichy i ciepły głos. Powiało chłodem i stanowczością.

- Mamo…

- Nie ma gadania! Chciałam z tobą uprzejmie! Ty, cwaniaro, cały rok siedzisz w szkole. Można powiedzieć, że nie wiesz, co to jest komuna! Jak to jest stać w kilometrowej kolejce przez kilka godzin, a później dowiedzieć się, że skończył się towar! Ja mam tego dość! Rozumiesz?!

Dziewczyna nie rozumiała, ale wiedziała, że jest ciężko. I wiedziała też, że matka jest w takim stanie, że nie warto się jej sprzeciwiać.

- Tak, mamo…

Wybrała się na spacer po Londynie. Musiała przyznać, że miasto było ładne. Ale nie wyszła podziwiać. Wyszła, żeby pomyśleć, zastanowić się, powspominać. Nie widziała się z koleżankami od końca roku szkolnego i już się z nimi nie zobaczy. W tym roku rozpocznie naukę w Hogwarcie, którego dyrektorem jest sam Albus Dumbledore. Na Merlina… Jak ona tęskniła za Natalią, Karoliną i Klaudią i… Jackiem. Od dawna był dla niej kimś więcej niż przyjacielem. A on ostatniego dnia w szkole udowodnił, że ona też nie jest jedynie koleżanką. Jego pocałunki były spełnieniem jej marzeń. Prawdopodobnie nigdy nie uda jej się o nim zapomnieć. Napisała mu to. Teraz pozostało tylko czekać na odpowiedź.

Wieczór, lekko przyświecające słońce, czyste uliczki. Właśnie znalazła się w jednej szczególnie ładnej. Grimmuald Place – przeczytała tabliczkę. Nagle usłyszała odgłosy kłótni i drzwi domu, przy którym stała gwałtownie otworzyły się i wybiegł z nich chłopak. Biegł, nie patrząc przed siebie i wciąż krzyczał:

- …i żebyście wiedzieli, że pójdę do Pottera! A z kim się ożenię to nie wasza sprawa!

W tym momencie drzwi zatrzasnęły się, a chłopak wpadł z impetem na Laurę i przewrócił ją.

- Jak chodzisz, kretynie! – Dziewczyna wykrzyknęła. – Może byś tak ze mnie zlazł, a nie się gapisz, jakbyś zobaczył ducha!

Chłopak wstał i wyciągnął do niej rękę, uśmiechając się. Oj, trzeba było przyznać, że uśmiech miał zabójczy. Jego niewątpliwie przystojna twarz była lekko przysłonięta przez nonszalancko opadające czarne kosmyki. Ale i tak najładniejsze były oczy. Stalowe, błyszczące. Gdy zobaczył, jak zamarła na jego widok, jego prawa brew powędrowała lekko w górę, tak samo, jak lewy kącik ust. Ironiczny uśmieszek świadczył o tym, jak często zdarzała się taka sytuacja.

- Pozwolisz. – Powiedział chwytając ją za rękę i podciągając tak lekko, jakby była najwyżej piórkiem. – Przepraszam, że tak na ciebie wpadłem, ale musiałem jeszcze kilka słów krzyknąć moim kochanym rodzicom. – Dodał z szarmanckim uśmiechem. – Ale gdzie są moje maniery?! Jestem Syriusz Black. – Wyciągnął do niej ręką, ona mu ją uścisnęła i powiedziała:

- Laura Sobieska. Przepraszam za wcześniejsze słowa, trochę mnie poniosło.

- Hmm… Skąd jesteś? Z Polski, prawda? Twoje nazwisko brzmi polsko.

- Tak. – Uśmiechnęła się trochę zdziwiona i zaskoczona faktem, że w ogóle wiedział, co to jest Polska.

Syriusz przyglądał się Polce z podziwem. Nieraz słyszał, że Polki są najpiękniejsze, ale nie bardzo był pewien, czy to prawda. Teraz już był. To absolutna prawda. Dziewczyna, stojąca przed nim miała długie, czarne włosy i takie intensywnie niebieskie oczy. Była szczupła, miała jasną cerę i około pięciu i pół stopy wzrostu. Bardzo ładna. Prawie zapomniał o tym, że przed chwilą uciekł z domu. Jego rodzina była _arystokratyczna_, o błękitnej, czarodziejskiej krwi. Gardzili każdym mugolem, mugolakiem czy zdrajcą krwi. A on właśnie stał się tym ostatnim. Był z siebie dumny. Ale skłamał, mówiąc, że pójdzie do Jamesa Pottera, swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Pojutrze już szkoła, więc nie warto. Prześpi te dwie ostatnie noce w „Dziurawym Kotle". Zauważył, żę już zmierzcha, wiec spytał:

- Gdzie cię odprowadzić?

Dziewczyna zmieszała się, ale odpowiedziała:

- Nie, nie odprowadzaj mnie. Ja mam niedaleko… – zawachała się. – Chyba…

- Chyba? – Na jego ustach znów pojawił się kpiący uśmieszek. – Nie pamiętasz, gdzie mieszkasz?

- Ja nie mieszkam w Londynie. – Odpowiedziała zdenerwowana. – Tylko w…Eee… Barze…

- W barze? – Zapytał.

- Tak „Dziurawy Rondel" czy jakoś tak… – Drgnęła. Przecież to mugol! A mugole nie mogą zobaczyć tej knajpy. Tak mówił barman. – Ale pewnie nie znasz.

-Nie „Dziurawy Rondel", a „Dziurawy Kocioł". – Poprawił dziewczynę Black, nie mniej zdziwiony niż ona.

- To ty jesteś…?

- Tak… I ty też?

- Tak. – Obydwoje odetchnęli z ulgą i roześmiali się. Później raźno ruszyli przed siebie, rozmawiając o wszystkim. O Polsce, o Anglii, o Koperniku i, oczywiście, o Hogwarcie.


End file.
